Trust
by 9thDimen
Summary: One-Shot. How much is Yuri willing to show Hiei that she completely trusts him and nothing will change her mind? Rated M for... you know!


Her pace was steady, precise, and calculated. Each step she took was with meaning and thoughtfulness. To a normal human she would seem just like one of them, a human wearing a white blouse and normal tight, dark colored jeans. Her long dark brown hair that hung in a loose, low tie to keep it from tickling her face as she had her noise deep inside a book while she walked through the streets in a city located in Japan. To most she looked to be a small fragile girl that lived a small, normal life. If anyone could see her face they would believe she was quite pretty for someone of her small standards with large blue eyes that seemed to shine even when there was no light present. Her small subtle chin held high and strong with a sheer determination, and her lips always tilted up in a smile that never seemed to falter when she was around the people she loved. Her name was Yurika, or Yuri for short.

But, what others don't see is that she was wise for someone her age. She knew of the three worlds even since she was a child. Her spiritual power always use to draw the attention of wondering demons which she dispose of easily in her younger years. Now, no demon dared try to come near her because her best friends are very well known in the demon world. One friend was a fired spirit detective that almost won the Makai tournament a couple of years ago, another friend was once a famous fox demon that was forced to live inside a human child as he recovered, but soon feel in love with his human mother. Another friend, who use to be on the top wanted list for quite some time and is now the right hand man of Mukuro, is one of her most trusted friend that periodically visits her when she's alone. Then last, but certainly not least, was a normal, human friend with bright carrot hair that makes her laugh every time she is accompanied by him.

She grew to love her friends dearly and enjoys their company when they have the time to see her. Today, Yusuke finally came back for a visit from the Makai where he's taking a month off to be with his friends and loved ones.

"It's nice to see you still haven't changed, Yuri," An all too familiar voice came from one of her loved friends, Kurama.

She looked over her book toward him, a smile gracing her face. She closed her book and placed it into a hand bag at her side. Her eyes glanced up to see that they were at a flower shop. Her smile warmed. "Getting flowers for your mother?" Yuri asked, her voice held a small hint of humor since it seems every time she accidentally bumps into this certain friend of hers it's always consisted of him getting something for his loved mother.

Kurama nodded, the same smile reflecting off his face. "Yes, she truly loves roses and it always seems to amaze her that the flowers I find always seem to live longer than most." He chuckled at the thought.

"Are you going to be heading to Genkai's soon?"

Kurama nodded. "As soon as I drop these flowers off at my mother's I'll start heading over."

Yuri walked over to Kurama and stood next to him, taking his arm into hers. "Mind if we go together, the ride can be lonely by myself?"

Kurama lightly smiled, his eyes warming. "Of course Yuri, how could I ever say no to someone like you? Kuwabara will be accompanying us as well."

Yuri lightly laughed as her hand went to her lips to cover them. "You're making me blush, Suichi. I can't wait to see Kuwabara, he always has something funny to say."

There walk was steady and there talking never ceased. Yuri always enjoyed her time with Kurama, they were peaceful and relaxing. When they made it to Kurama's mother's house she greeted Yuri with open arms. Yuri always hated leaving from her house, she would have loved to stay and have dinner with her but their schedule was tight and she was forced to say her goodbyes after she promised she will be back sometime next week for lunch.

"She is quite fond of you, she always tries to "hook me up" with you whenever you come over," Kurama said, air quoting the exact words his mothers says.

Yuri giggled. "So that's why every time I come over she's always asking me what we've been up to, or if I can accompany you on your upcoming vacation since you get so lonely, supposedly." They both chuckle.

Kuwabara was waiting at the train station, when both came into view he waved his arms out and called out for the two. Yuri waved back and let go of Kurama's arm as she jogged up to greet him. Instantly, Kuwabara swept her off her feet and gave her a huge. "It's so nice to see you, Yuri!" He yelled into her ear and set her back down on her feet. "How long has it been, six months? Still looking prettier than ever, though." Kuwabara snickered.

Yuri blushed. "You are such a goofball, Kuwabara. So, how's your sister? I'm surprised she didn't come along as well?"

Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders. "Well you know, she has a job now and she actually wants to keep this one so she's only going to take days off when it's an emergency."

Yuri nodded in understanding. "Of course, maybe afterwards I'll come by and say hi."

"That sounds great!" Kuwabara snickered as he rubbed the bottom of his noise with his finger. Yuri lightly laughed at his awkward funniness.

The ride to Genkai's was short when Kuwabara was around. Yuri thought it was entertaining to listen to his stories about whatever is going on in his life; about his school life, his cat, Yukina. Kuwabara always visits Yukina on his off days. He still doesn't know about Hiei being her brother, and neither does she. Yuri promised, like the others, that she will keep her mouth shut, even though she does pester Hiei about telling her. It will give her something less to worry about, but he insists that she doesn't understand and that she's better off not knowing.

Their decent up the stairs to Genkai's was quick and fast. Kuwabara began to grow anxious. "Man, I can't wait to see that punk; it's been way to long since his last visit! I feel bad for Keiko having to wait all this time. She's a senior in high school now and is going to college here pretty soon."

"Actually Kuwbara, in a way I don't think she minds to much, she does love him in a way no matter what he puts her through," Yuri said as the final steps came their way.

Genkai's temple could finally be seen. Once they reached the top the door slid open and out came Yukina as she rushed over to Kuwabara. "Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled with joy as he meet her halfway and brought her into his arms.

Someone else stepped through the door. "Yusuke!" Kuwabara half yelled, half laughed as he ran over to the former spirit detective and grabbed him in a head lock. Kurama and Yuri watched with amusement at Yusuke yelled for him to let him go or he was going to kick his ass, something everyone is use to hearing. When Kuwabara finally let go of Yusuke's greasy head his eyes fell over to Yuri's.

His smile grew as he laughed through his teeth. "Hey!" he called out to her and Kurama as he casually walked over to the two. "Isn't it my two favorite humans – half I should say."

Yuri crossed her arms and gave him a teasing look. "I'm a full human, Yusuke, no matter what you think."

Yusuke just laughed. "Yeah, sure you are." But he let it go. He walked behind the two and placed both of his arms on both shoulders as he pushed them toward Genkai's temple. "Puu's been waiting for you Yuri, he misses your attention."

Keiko was also here as well, she waited inside and once she saw the group of friends she stood up and said her hellos. Yuri was always fond of Keiko. At first she thought her to be strange to always wait for Yusuke's arrival when he leaves for an immeasurable days, but as Yuri got to know her more she could see the undying love she held for Yusuke and she knew no matter what hell Yusuke put her through, she would always end up forgiving him in the end. Yuri respected her for that and always enjoyed Keiko's company the most. On occasions, Yuri would leave her own home that's much like Genkai's own temple, and head out to the city just to see how Keiko was doing with Yusuke's prolonged absence, (And to also make sure no demon was lurking around to get their revenge on Yusuke. She found a couple of parasites here and there.).

Yuri found today to be quite pleasant and relaxing to be around people she grew to care for. People like her. Soon, Botan came by to visit as well, she stayed especially close to Kurama throughout the day and night. Yuri guessed she had a certain infatuation for the red head. She is hesitant to be around him, but she doesn't doubt that Kurama had something blossoming for her as well, but hasn't quite bloomed yet.

Yuri also visited Genkai from time to time. She had the most interesting conversations with the elderly woman. Actually, she doesn't think Genkai to be elderly at all, she may be very wise but the way she acts and moves says otherwise. And, once in awhile, she likes to play some arcade games to see who is the better gamer is, Genkai always wins.

Yuri sipped her tea and listened to Yusuke gossip about his so called "adventures" in the Makai realm, even though she expects most are over exaggerated. Yuri could feel that Hiei was nearby but refused to join the group. When Kurama grew silent at moments she suspected he was talking to him. Yuri didn't have a doubt that Kurama was trying to make Hiei come join the reunion, but Yuri also knew that Hiei wasn't that sort of person. Kurama knew as well, but it didn't hurt to try.

Hiei refuses to talk to Yuri telepathically. He did try once but Yuri had a strong mind if she chooses to she could look into Hiei's mind without much of an effort. But Yuri would never do such a thing, she tried to reassure him but Hiei doesn't trust her. That's the only thing Yuri did not like about Hiei, he never trusts anyone and that's the only thing she doesn't understand and it does bother her some.

Yuri set her tea on the table and stood up, Kurama was the first to notice. "Heading out for some fresh air?"

Yuri nodded. "Yes, you know me I can't stand being in one place for too long unless I'm sleeping."

Kurama nodded and continued his conversation with Botan and the rest. Yuri headed outside, closing the door behind her and gradually walking out taking pleasure in the wind caressing her face ever so slightly. Yuri closed her eyes and took in a long, slow breath as she enjoyed the night air.

"Enjoying yourself?" An all too familiar voice said from behind her. Yuri turned around and crossed her arms when she saw Hiei, a smile playing on her lips.

"Why don't you come inside and say hello to everyone? I'm pretty sure Yusuke would like to see his friend before he leaves."

"I'll see him in the Makai, it's not hard to follow the half-breed stench," Hiei sneered. His arms where crossed as well as he leaned against the tree watching Yuri move in the moonlight night.

Yuri smiled nevertheless and she can tell this irked him in a way. He always used to complain about how she smiles too much. She told him if he smiled more than she wouldn't feel obligated to make up for his lack. That did make his lip twitch upwards but it soon disappeared. It seems the only time he smiles is when he's making fun of her or is talking about past battles he rather enjoyed fighting. Sometimes he doesn't realize he's smiling.

"You don't fool me, Hiei. I can see right through you," her smile didn't falter as she took a step forward but her words were genuine and pure, nothing mischievous in the least bit, something else that irked him even more, and Yuri knew that. "I know you want to at least say hi to Kuwabara." When he made a face Yuri lightly laughed. "Yukina?" Then he grew serious as he looked away from her, his features became agitated. Yuri sighed and took a step away. "It's your lose then, I'm only here to help."

"You were in the Makai not too long ago," Hiei said accusingly, changing the subject completely.

Yuri shrugged her shoulders. "Am I not allowed too, I didn't think anyone would care?"

Hiei scuffed, "Don't try and act innocent with me, I know you have these fools fooled but you don't fool me."

Yuri smile returned as she raised an eyebrow towards him. "How am I fooling anyone, Hiei?" He does this once in awhile. Yuri always had a knack in knowing what Hiei was thinking at some points of time, almost like she could read his mind, and Hiei hated that, so he would accuse her of things, like for instance, being a demon like Kurama; someone who hides in a human body to hide from the demon world and anyone who's chasing after it.

When he didn't say anything Yuri shook her head and took another step back, opened her arms wide and looked at Hiei, her own features mimicking his seriousness. "If you still don't trust me, even after a year of spying on me and visiting me twice a week then delve into my mind and see for yourself. I have nothing to hide from you Hiei," She looked into Hiei's eyes deeply, hers shaking ever so slightly and all that came from her lips was the truth. "I want you out of everyone else I know to trust me the most." Her eyes showed a hint of sadness, a sadness knowing that someone she also cares for doesn't feel the same for her, a sadness that reflects her heart in knowing that someone doesn't trust her enough to consider her a friend.

Hiei glared at her, and then his lips turn upward into a mimicking smile. "And you trust me enough to sort through your head, to sort through all of your secrets and personal memories?" Then, Hiei was taken aback by not only her stare but by what she said afterwards.

Her eyes showed complete trust and loyalty, something he only saw in Keiko's eyes when she's looking at Yusuke, or how Yukina looked when she's around the idiot. "I trust in you completely, Hiei, like I said before I have nothing to hide from you, Hiei. I know you won't hurt me."

Hiei turned away not wanting to look into her eyes any further. "I'm not someone you should give that trust to, especially when I don't return this so called trust."

Yuri looked at him confused. She let her arms fall to her side and shook her head. She instantly closed the space between them and gently slid her hand into his. She felt him stiffen as soon as she made skin contact. She pulled his hand up to her chest and Hiei looked at her with confusion and wonder. She let his hand touch her chest over heart. His finger tips ever so slighlyt grazed the soft skin of his neck. Yuri closed her eyes and titled her head down slightly. "I trust you with my life, Hiei. My trust lays in you the most out of everyone else I know."

They both stood there in silence as she watched her chest rise slightly from her breathing, his hand following every breath she took. He could feel her heart beat flutter ever so often. She was so innocent, pure, and very, very Naïve.

Hiei took his hand back and turned away from her. "You are an insignificant fool." And with that he disappeared. Yuri opened her eyes but didn't try to look for him, she felt his energy drift all through the woods as he ran away from her.

"Hey! Yuri! We're about to make some smores!" Yusuke yelled from the temple, the excitement clear in his voice. Yuri turned around and faced him, not showing the hurt that she was currently feeling and nodded.

"I'll be in soon, just give me a second."

Yusuke nodded and headed back inside. Yuri brought her hand to her chest and took one last breath of fresh air. Maybe Hiei truly didn't trust her, not matter what she does, he won't open up to her. Maybe she should just give up… Yuri headed back inside and acted like her normal, usual self letting herself enjoy the night with her friends.

In the afternoon the next day, Kurama and Yuri headed off to the train together. Kuwabara wanted to stay another day with Yukina and Yusuke, and Keiko of course also stayed to be with Yusuke.

The ride back seemed longer than usual and once they reached their destination Yuri said her goodbyes to Kurama. She was going to take another train back to her own home. She told Kurama she'll be back next week to have lunch with his family like she promised.

The next ride home was even more treacherously long. The hour seemed to be more like five hours. Once she reached her destination she was greeted by forests and mountains. Much like Genkai's, she too lived out in the middle of nowhere. She enjoyed the seclusion from the outer world. At a normal walking pace her house would normally take about three hours to get too, which in this case, took her just that long. She liked the nature walk.

The night began to creep up on Yuri and as soon as she made it back home, the sun was setting. Yuri headed inside grabbed her bathing material that was set in a basket, and headed out the door. She needed to get the stench of Yusuke "accidentally" spilling beer all over her clothes in a feeble attempt to get her drinking. She isn't one to drink, especially around her friends, and if she were to drink it wouldn't be beer.

The pond was in the middle of the forest, this is her favorite place to be because next to the pond was a giant willow tree and on the far right there was a small waterfall like stream. Almost every day, when she had the time, she would come out here and sit under the willow tree to read a book. By the time she made it to the beautiful pond night finally descended, but thankfully the moon was bright enough to make everything still visible.

Yuri set her things under the willow tree and turned her back to them. She walked over to the pond and bent down to feel the water, it was still slightly warm from the sun beating down on it earlier. A strong gust of wind began to blow making Yuri's hair whip around her face, she wrapped her arms around her torso and hugged herself. Maybe it might be best she makes this quick since it seems it's only getting colder as the hours pass.

She stood up and walked back over to the willow tree where she set her bathing material down. She began to unbutton her white blouse letting it fall behind her to the ground. She reached behind her for the clasp of her bra but stopped short.

"I didn't think I would see you for a second time today, Hiei?" Yuri smiled as she turned around to see Hiei staring at her with his hands in his pockets. His clothes were slightly worn out and he wasn't wearing his cloak. "Training like usual?" It's out of the norm for Hiei to come to her after one of his training sessions. He usually has the decency to clean himself up before greeting her. But tonight something seemed off about him. "Is there something wrong?' Yuri asked the concern for her friend was not hidden in her voice.

Hiei sneered, his lips curling up into what looks like a snarl. "Don't act like you're concerned for my well being."

Yuri sighed in defeat and turned her back to him looking down toward her carrying case. "If you're here to chastise me like yesterday then I would like it if you leave, I need to bathe and go to bed so I can wake up early to do my chores."

Another gust of wind whipped past them forcing Yuri to shiver. Warm fingers gently pressed against the triceps of both of her arms, then slowly slide across so his whole hand grasps the back of her arms. "What are you doing Hiei?" She breathed out; her breath hitched her throat when his only response was a warm breath that began to warm her shoulder. His left arm slid down her shoulder then moved to her abdomen, then to her hip where his hand grasped pushing her body so her back was now against the front of his own body. Then, his right arm wrapped around her chest, his hand pressed against the side of her rib cage as he felt her all too human heart beat rhythmically against his palm. The breath on her shoulder soon turned to lips that ever so slightly pressed against her soft skin.

"Are you scared?" He breathed on her shoulder, she felt every movement of his lips when he spoke and it only brought goose bumps to her subtle skin.

Hiei was letting her decide if she wanted to continue or not. Why he was doing this only fathomed her, but she didn't question it. She always felt this uneasiness around him every time they were alone, which has been a lot it seemed lately, now she understands why. "You can never scare me, Hiei, you have my complete trust." And with that, she leaned her head back onto his shoulder which gave Hiei access to do whatever he pleased with her.

Yuri noticed Hiei's breathing became erratic against her neck, and his arms tightened around her pressing her body further against his. His legs began to move pushing her against the willow tree, his hands gently gliding against her skin, feeling every curve and bone of her upper body. His right hand reached her back where it moved up to the clasp of her bra and with one easy twitch of his hand he cut the fabric letting it fall to the ground in front of her. She didn't protest knowing that he didn't know how to take the human contraption off in the first place.

As soon as the fabric fell a warm left hand grasped her right breast making her breath hold and her back arch ever so slightly. Hiei smiled against her throat as a moan escaped her lips when his hand moved against one of her most sensitive spot with experience.

His right hand gently caressed her abdomen, and then slowly moved down to her low rise jeans where his fingers snaked underneath the fabric of the jeans almost to her underwear lining. But before he could move down any further, Yuri turned with one swift motion so her torso was facing his. Their eyes meet as Yuri looked at him with playfulness. Another, rare smile graced his lips as he moved his head forward towards hers, their lips touching ever so slightly as they continued to stare at each other. Yuri was the first to close her eyes and tilt her head up so their lips touched in a small kiss. Hiei pushed forward until the back of her head hit the tree trunk and deepening the kiss into a passionate one. But it was her tongue that broke the barrier between the two sliding in-between his lips and then touching his own. Yuri brought her left hand up and placed it behind the back of his neck and twirled the hair that was hanging loosely with her index finger.

Hiei suddenly had both of his hands on her hips where he hoisted her up making her instantly wrap her legs around his hips. Yuri grabbed the end of his shirt and lifted up only breaking their kiss momentarily to take his shirt off before the resumed with more ferocity. Yuri tightly wound her arms around his neck and torso, pushing herself against him taking pleasure in the feeling of their skin touching one another which in turn caused her to form goose bumps again. Hiei lightly traced his fingers across her skin, feeling how the skin prickled up even more into little mounds.

Yuri's hands unwrapped themselves and moved to the front of his pants where they found the red tie that kept his pants on his hips. They began to slack but did not fall off as easily, this made Yuri annoyed causing Hiei to chuckle. He took a step back so they weren't pressed against the tree and placed a firm hand on her back where he then fell to his knee's and laid her gently onto the soft grass, his knees on either side of her. He straightened back up and looked down at her own jeans. His hand began to trace the hem of her pants until he stopped in the middle and undid the first button and unzipped the zipper. In one swift movement her pants were gone and she shivered once the cold air hit the skin on her legs. Hiei eyed her lace thong, his eyebrow raised a centimeter.

Yuri chuckled, "What were you expecting?"

Hiei didn't say anything but smiled yet another rare smile as his finger traced the lace fabric and then taking it in-between his fingers.

"Looks expensive," He finally said, a wicked smile now replacing his other one. He wrapped his fingers around the front part and ripped the underwear clear off her hips. Yuri watched in pain as she saw her favorite underwear shredded and thrown off to the side. She watched it land and when she looked back up at Hiei her eyes showed betrayal. "You owe me another pair," she said with a hint of annoyance, but Hiei wasn't paying in the least bit attention to what she said. He was staring at her body that was now completely naked underneath him.

Yuri watched as his eyes scanned every corner and crevice of her skin. He watched as she slowly breathed in and out, how her breasts moved with ever breath, stretching and then relaxing, then stretching once more. He saw the little scars on her chest and stomach that would be hard for human eyes to see, but with his demon ones he saw them as plain as day. Then his eyes traced down to her legs and what lies in-between them, which she kept closed from his prying eyes. All he could see is the small indented crack and then her legs that were covering the very thing he wanted at this moment of time. His eyes showing a new found hunger as they became half lidded when his thoughts began to race.

"Are you just going to make me wait here?" Yuri whispered, and as soon as she spoke Hiei's eyes shot up to her lips and then to her eyes where his wicked smile once again decided to grace his too perfect lips.

He reached down and gently tugged on his pants and the fell around his knees as he stepped out of them and discarded them to the side revealing boxers, (Which Yuri was surprised that he even had anything on underneath his pants). He leaned back down with both hands on both sides of Yuri's head and brought his lips crashing down to hers. She welcomed him with her own hunger and pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his head and tried her best to deepen the kiss between them. Hiei pressed his body against hers and her breath hitched the second time that night when something rather hard and exciting pressed against the inner part of her thighs, but when she continued to keep her legs clothes she felt a growl escape and vibrate against her lips from her soon to be lover for the night.

Yuri smiled against his lips and unwrapped her right hand from around his head and brought it down to his tight boxers where she gingerly pulled at them. Hiei somewhat ripped his lips from her mouth and pushed himself off of her. Yuri smiled but kept her own eyes closed as she heard him rustle for a second as he took off his boxers and then all was silent.

Yuri could hear his breathing was heavy and she was quite surprised that he can still restrain himself from trying to dominate her that his demon side is surely screaming at him to do. Then, Yuri felt his knees forcefully push themselves in-between her legs and then his other knee followed. He spread her legs apart and Yuri let him do so without "much" protest. The cold air hit her most sensitive spot making her feel even colder than before, her whole body began to shiver. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Hiei. His own eyes were wide and yet strained as she looked down at her completely naked form. When Yuri's eyes slide down further she could see his rather large member already full and ready for penetration, but he wasn't moving.

Yuri propped herself up on her elbows and whispered his name. This seemed to wake something up in him, or something might have broken. His right hand was suddenly placed firmly on her chest as his eyes shot to hers showing an animalistic lust that made Yuri, in a strange way, extremely excited. He pushed her down hard to her back and his left hand slapped the ground next to her head. He positioned himself in-between her legs and his hips shot forward without any warning or hesitation for the well being of his partner. His member penetrated and filled her completely all the way to the hilt, his right hand was no longer on her chest but now grabbed at her leg bringing it up around his hip and holding it there. Hiei grunted when he was fully in and watched how she would react taking pleasure in watching her reaction.

When he first entered her, her breath became stuck in her throat as her eyes grew wide from the slight pain of the first penetration. Her face showed the pain, but soon relaxed as he held it there for that brief second which made a difference.

His right hand tightened around her thigh as he moved his hip out, feeling the slickness of her warmth and then thrusting back in, then repeated. He watched her eyes slack, and then go half-lidded, then shut completely. He watched her left hand move up to her breast where she lightly massaged it, her head tilting back and a loud audible moan escaping her lips with every thrust, her cheeks flushing by the second.

He was ecstatic with each moan she made, making his thrust harder yet picking up in speed at the same time. He let go of her thigh and moved down on her so he could feel her body move against his. He grabbed her left wrist that was fondling her breast and brought it over her head then behind where he let her head prop up on his arm where he kept it. He shoved his head into the crock of her neck letting out another grunt of pleasure as his pace, yet again, pick up speed. Yuri wrapped her legs around his hips, giving him a new access that he quite enjoyed. Her moans grew louder as she began to yell out incoherent words, and in-between each word she would whisper his name into his ear.

Her right hand began to tighten around his back, her fingers digging into her skin. She started to arch her back but Hiei pushed his body against hers hard so she would stay flat because he could fully be inside her with each thrust at the angel they were at now. Yuri screamed out his name, her walls tightening around his member giving him immense pleasure as he bit on her shoulder to prevent himself from screaming. Her body that was previously strained from the pleasure began to relax underneath him.

Hiei continued on with his own pace keeping his face in the crock of her neck, her breathing still heavy in his ear. Then Yuri felt him go still on top of her, and his own body became relaxed as his own breathing was heavy in her ear.

Hiei still had a tight grip on her left hand, which somehow now he had his fingers intertwined with hers. Hiei pulled his arm and hers down to their side as he slid down so his head was on her sweaty chest and he simply looked at their joined hands. Then, out of nowhere, he began to chuckle.

"What so funny?" Yuri said tiredly; ready to fall asleep just like the way they were laying.

"So, when are you going to tell everyone your secret?"

Yuri smiled. "What secret?"

"You're in heat."

And only demons go in heat.

* * *

**(Man, it's been forever since I wrote a Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic I decided to do a "quick" one shot. Haha, yeah, kind of long for a "quick" one shot but I thought I did a pretty good job. Alright, review and tell me what you guys think.**

**Also, if you haven't already, go check out a story that I'm completely obsessed with right now called "Animal Instincts" by and review on her story. I really hope she adds another chapter soon, it's really good. And I think it may be a Hiei kind of love story, but I'm not too sure about it yet. I'm also thinking about starting another fanfic kind of how she's writing her story. You know, Yusuke being the father of the OC… yeah… I remember reading a story like that before, she finished it and it wasn't quite Yusuke's child but Mukuro child and Yusuke and Keiko were raising it like their own and Hiei, in a way, falls for the child… I forgot what it was called but I wish I could remember and go back and read it. I remember I liked it a lot.**

**I did attempt a story like this one before but it was a long time ago and it just simply sucked. Haha.)**


End file.
